landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot/Gallery
Character Gallery of Littlefoot. Concept Artwork Littlefoot baby character sheet.jpg|Character sheet for Baby Littlefoot, A.K.A. "Thunderfoot". Littlefoot model sheet.jpg Official Artwork Littlefoot's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg|Littlefoot's Official Artwork seen in other official media of the TV Series Lovable Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot AKA Lovable Littlefoot from the official website DVD Cover Appearances Book Covers Appearances The Land Before Time 32c.jpg 1040483 479117312171719 1915184208 o.jpg Littlefoot and Cera.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera argue about a hopper Tmb 790 480.jpg 27818 LandBeforeTime(TLBT 1) Images 613x463.jpg Littlefoot farts on Sharptooth.png Sharptooth vines.png Lbt.jpg|Littlefoot meets Rooter Sad Littlefoot.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Littlefoot and a cherry.png|Littlefoot and a Flyer Littlefoot mother's footprint.png The land before time 1988 mothers footprint.jpg Ducky meets Littlefoot.png Petrie intro.png The reluctant Petrie.png 61.jpg FBaGXDRNnQI.mqdefault.jpg Land before time-1.jpg The-land-before-time-1988- 162271-fli 1399310754.jpg The angry Littlefoot.png Lbt01.jpg the scared Littlefoot.png Rwsdfghju.jpg PoutingLittlefoot.png LBT cel.jpg The land before time - We need someone to be the bait.jpg 81.jpg 83.jpg Where is Littlefoot.png 296289 full.jpg|Deleted cel from the green food scene 29f753f16ce576acc1d41efd49442db8.jpg Sharptooth returns.png Snap8.png Found the Great Valley.jpg LittlefootAbouttoEatTreestar.jpg Littlefoot-licked.gif Littlefoot-licks-mama.gif Littlefoot-egg-birth.gif Land Before time.jpg Tumblr mash1pEK0H1qb7gd5o1 500.gif Hug-star-leaf.gif Vlcsnap-2018-06-09-01h07m18s493.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-10h36m50s993.png Well that was disappointing.png Land-Before-Time-Littlefoot 610.jpg Land before time the 1988 685x385.jpg|Deleted cel of Littlefoot Littlefoot-finds-home.gif The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-23h56m43s546.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-23h56m49s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h15m03s737.png Littlefoot disgusted.png Littlefoot and Cera2.jpg LittlefootUpAllNight.jpg Littlefoot at night.png LBT2.jpg Chomper loves Littlefoot.jpg Crying Littlefoot.png vlcsnap-2017-06-05-21h39m11s360.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h00m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-01-23h29m52s143.png The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving VideoToPhoto 636927145729341567.png VideoToPhoto 636927146513985528.png VideoToPhoto 636927146869472821.png VideoToPhoto 636927147216519278.png VideoToPhoto 636927147576760870.png VideoToPhoto 636927148659433561.png VideoToPhoto 636927149292236474.png VideoToPhoto 636927149909680475.png VideoToPhoto 636927150540582485.png VideoToPhoto 636927150978901475.png VideoToPhoto 636927151354223983.png Pretty sky.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg VideoToPhoto 636927151998816975.png VideoToPhoto 636927153144534638.png|Littlefoot sees the Thundering Falls stop VideoToPhoto 636927153811119991.png VideoToPhoto 636927154241750735.png VideoToPhoto 636927155681761268.png VideoToPhoto 636927156437322140.png VideoToPhoto 636927157054149853.png VideoToPhoto 636927157448978854.png VideoToPhoto 636927158050954003.png VideoToPhoto 636927159069923694.png VideoToPhoto 636927159599117529.png VideoToPhoto 636927159861341778.png VideoToPhoto 636927160549004654.png VideoToPhoto 636927160954318061.png VideoToPhoto 636927161265366648.png VideoToPhoto 636927161748388630.png VideoToPhoto 636927162080662059.png VideoToPhoto 636927162123258076.png VideoToPhoto 636927162639317594.png VideoToPhoto 636927163053565192.png VideoToPhoto 636927163265926436.png VideoToPhoto 636927163780478796.png VideoToPhoto 636927164172678336.png VideoToPhoto 636927164207105274.png VideoToPhoto 636927164338688529.png VideoToPhoto 636927164960589331.png VideoToPhoto 636927165742687938.png|Littlefoot and his shadow in the water VideoToPhoto 636927166139974354.png VideoToPhoto 636927166599626331.png VideoToPhoto 636927166979650951.png VideoToPhoto 636927168074826676.png VideoToPhoto 636927187992152632.png VideoToPhoto 636927188349274500.png VideoToPhoto 636927188739881810.png 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51-Littlefoot sees Grandpa, Cera and Mr. Threehorn gets out of the fire safely.jpg|Littlefoot sees Grandpa, Cera and Mr. Threehorn gets out of the fire safely 52.jpg 53.jpg 54-Littlefoot tells his friends he's gonna go stop Hyp, Mutt and Nod from getting into trouble.png|Littlefoot tells his friends he's gonna go stop Hyp, Mutt and Nod from getting into trouble 55.png 56.png|Littlefoot, during the song Kids Like Us 57.png 58.png 59-Littlefoot with Ducky on his head.png|Littlefoot with Ducky on his head Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h25m27s046.png 60.png 61.png 62.png 63.png 64.png 65-Littlefoot sees that the water has been unlocked.png|Littlefoot sees that the water has been unlocked 66-Littlefoot tries to bite a tree star off the tree.png|Littlefoot tries to bite a tree star off the tree The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg IV-01.png IV-02.png IV-03.png IV-04.png IV-05.png IV-06.png IV-07-Littlefoot sees a migrating Longneck herd.png|Littlefoot sees a migrating Longneck herd IV-08.png IV-09-Littlefoot tells his grandparents about the Longneck herd he just saw.png|Littlefoot tells his grandparents about the Longneck herd he just saw IV-10.png IV-11.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-452.jpg|Littlefoot asks Grandpa what is "migrating". IV-12.png IV-13.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-606.jpg IV-14.png IV-15.png Littlefoot001.JPG IV-16.png IV-17.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg IV-18.png IV-19.png IV-20.png IV-21.png IV-22.png IV-23.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-20-01h51m17s206.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-11h42m57s335.png IV-24-Littlefoot laughs to see Ali falls.png|Littlefoot laughs to see Ali falls IV-25.png Ali is afraid of Littlefoot's friends.png IV-26.png IV-27.png IV-28.png IV-29.png IV-30.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h43m13s743.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-16-10h36m54s073.png IV-31.png IV-32-Littlefoot asks Grandma about Grandpa.png|Littlefoot asks Grandma about Grandpa IV-33.png IV-34.png IV-35.png IV-36.png IV-37.png IV-39.png IV-40-Littlefoot cries, thinking that he could lose his Grandpa.png|Littlefoot cries, thinking that he could lose his Grandpa IV-41.png IV-42.png IV-43.png IV-44.png IV-45.png IV-46.png IV-47.png IV-48.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-14h24m30s918.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-21-17h35m04s595.png IV-49.png IV-50.png IV-51.png IV-52.png IV-53-Littlefoot is surprised of the cave.png|Littlefoot is surprised of the cave IV-54.png IV-55.png IV-56.png IV-57.png IV-58.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-11h38m52s873.png IV-59.png IV-60.png IV-61.png IV-62.png IV-63.png IV-64.png IV-65.png IV-66.png IV-67.png IV-68.png IV-69.png IV-70.png IV-71.png IV-72.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-13h33m48s555.png IV-73.png IV-74.png IV-75.png IV-76.png|Littlefoot shows Archie the cave-in IV-77.png IV-78.png IV-79.png IV-80.png IV-81.png IV-82.png IV-83-Littlefoot introduces Archie to his friends.png|Littlefoot introduces Archie to his friends IV-84.png IV-85.png IV-86-Littlefoot is scared of Tickles.png|Littlefoot is scared of Tickles IV-87.png|Littlefoot's trying to save Cera IV-88.png IV-90-Tired Littlefoot.png|Tired Littlefoot IV-91-Littlefoot finds the night flower.png|Littlefoot finds the night flower IV-92.png IV-93.png IV-94.png IV-95-Littlefoot sees Ali off.png|Littlefoot sees Ali off IV-96.png The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Littlefoot and Cera argue about who will get the first tree star of the day.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera argue about who will get the first tree star of the day VideoToPhoto 636926265353318235.png VideoToPhoto 636926265801191436.png Littlefoot tells his Grandpa that Mr. Clubtail got the first tree star of the day.jpg|Littlefoot tells his Grandpa that Mr. Clubtail got the first tree star of the day because of his friends VideoToPhoto 636926268248292771.png Littlefoot is scared of the swarming leaf-gobblers.png|Littlefoot is scared of the swarming leaf gobblers Where would I ever find friends like you.png|"Where would I ever find friends like you?" VideoToPhoto 636926274905269845.png VideoToPhoto 636926275394640422.png VideoToPhoto 636926278560336293.png VideoToPhoto 636926279037532851.png VideoToPhoto 636926279105307667.png VideoToPhoto 636926279166502449.png VideoToPhoto 636926280459172957.png Discouraged Littlefoot.png|Discouraged Littlefoot VideoToPhoto 636926281563927187.png|Littlefoot tells his grandma he is hungry VideoToPhoto 636926281654383533.png Little explains about his plan for Cera.png|Littlefoot explains about his plan to Cera VideoToPhoto 636926287176958396.png VideoToPhoto 636926287640066568.png Littlefoot smells something.png|Littlefoot smells something VideoToPhoto 636926288916166499.png VideoToPhoto 636926289496005911.png VideoToPhoto 636926290211105586.png VideoToPhoto 636926290706959470.png VideoToPhoto 636926290800239920.png VideoToPhoto 636926292138560486.png VideoToPhoto 636926292753330206.png VideoToPhoto 636926293176421691.png Littlefoot tells Spike to grab his tail.png|Littlefoot tells Spike to grab his tail VideoToPhoto 636926294563549406.png VideoToPhoto 636926295263514884.png|Littlefoot tries eating a new kind of plant on The Mysterious Island Littlefoot realizes that the land path is gone.png|Littlefoot realizes that the land path is gone VideoToPhoto 636926323619402561.png VideoToPhoto 636926324532007697.png VideoToPhoto 636926324123805112.png The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Big Water.png|The gang singing the song Big Water The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Monsters.png|Gang Monsters (Imagination) Littlefoot singing the song Big Water.png|Littlefoot singing the song "''Big Water" VideoToPhoto 636926326345208828.png VideoToPhoto 636926326905704366.png|Littlefoot feels like Cera's plan will work VideoToPhoto 636926327568271330.png 26 (22).jpg VideoToPhoto 636926328040318318.png VideoToPhoto 636926329014516523.png VideoToPhoto 636926329484167906.png VideoToPhoto 636926330035424390.png VideoToPhoto 636926330950630011.png VideoToPhoto 636926331662003611.png|Littlefoot sings the song "Always There" VideoToPhoto 636926341578460608.png VideoToPhoto 636926342432396301.png VideoToPhoto 636926342746682436.png VideoToPhoto 636926343144949034.png|Littlefoot sees a Sharptooth shadow VideoToPhoto 636926345692011407.png Ut Oh.png VideoToPhoto 636926346335234538.png|Littlefoot is scared vlcsnap-2017-06-16-23h31m53s338.png|Littlefoot and Chomper Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h38m16s232.png VideoToPhoto 636926346986686161.png VideoToPhoto 636926347384156627.png VideoToPhoto 636926347680153971.png VideoToPhoto 636926348446215504.png VideoToPhoto 636926348770076683.png|Littlefoot asks where Ducky is VideoToPhoto 636926349395784718.png VideoToPhoto 636926350035966150.png VideoToPhoto 636926350416113317.png VideoToPhoto 636926350688276397.png VideoToPhoto 636926350982574538.png VideoToPhoto 636926357408022820.png VideoToPhoto 636926357650255512.png VideoToPhoto 636926357722145426.png|Littlefoot asks Cera why she tells him to be careful VideoToPhoto 636926358507778396.png VideoToPhoto 636926358779351500.png VideoToPhoto 636926358832493102.png VideoToPhoto 636926359350421455.png VideoToPhoto 636926359939008481.png|Littlefoot realizes that Plated Sharptooth is right behind him VideoToPhoto 636926361370738969.png|Littlefoot sees Chomper falls down into the Big Water VideoToPhoto 636926368668532259.png|Littlefoot jumps down to the Big Water to save Chomper from the Plated Sharptooth VideoToPhoto 636926370078074309.png VideoToPhoto 636926370413207241.png VideoToPhoto 636926370719895568.png VideoToPhoto 636926370855995412.png The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg Doc, Littlefoot, and a tornado.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-5612.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7173.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7175.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h12m03s595.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m32s547.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-22h39m33s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m01s642.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m48s203.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m00s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h11m50s840.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h15m13s789.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h17m36s437.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h18m56s034.png|Littlefoot after tail whacking himself in the head while doing a Doc impersonation. Littlefoot again.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m26s331.png The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire 01.png VII-02.jpg 04.png 05.png 06.png 07-Littlefoot sleeping.png|Littlefoot sleeping 08.png 09.png 10.png 11-Littlefoot sees a strange magical flying rock.png|Littlefoot sees a strange magical flying rock 12.png 13.png 14-Littlefoot tells his grandparents about the flying rock he just saw.png|Littlefoot tells his grandparents about the flying rock he just saw 15-Littlefoot realizes his grandparents didn't see anything.png|Littlefoot realizes his grandparents didn't see anything at all 16-Littlefoot sighs.png 17(1).png 18-Littlefoot with Mr. Threehorn on the background.png|Littlefoot with Mr. Threehorn on the background 19.png 20.png 21.png 22.png 23-A starlight Littlefoot in the universe (Imagination).png|A Starlight Littlefoot in the universe ''(Imagination) 24.png 25.png 26.png 27.png 28.png 29-Littlefoot says goodbye to Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra.png|Littlefoot says goodbye to Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra 30.png 31-Littlefoot tells his grandparents about Pterano.png|Littlefoot tells his grandparents about Pterano 32.png 33.png 34.png 35.png 36.png 37.png 38.png 39-Littlefoot gives Petrie information about the flying rock he saw.png|Littlefoot gives Petrie information about the flying rock he saw 40.png 41.png Littlefoot&Petrie1.JPG 42.png 43.png 44-Littlefoot wakes up because of Ducky screaming.png|Littlefoot wakes up because of Ducky screaming 45.png 46.png VII-;.png 47.png 48.png 49.png 50-Littlefoot's happy when the grownups ask him to guide them to the Threehorn Peak.png|Littlefoot's happy when the grown-ups ask him to guide them to the Threehorn Peak 01-Littlefoot is disappointed.png|Littlefoot is disappointed 02-Littlefoot sees the grown-ups keep arguing like always instead of going to the Threehorn Peak to rescue Ducky.png|Littlefoot sees the grown-ups keep arguing like always instead of going to the Threehorn Peak to rescue Ducky 53.png 54-Littlefoot tells his friends they have to go rescue Ducky themselves.png|Littlefoot tells his friends they have to go rescue Ducky themselves VII-55.png VII-56.png VII-57.png VII-58.png 59.png VII-60.png VII-61.png VII-62.png LittlefootsqueezedbyPetrie.png|Littlefoot is squeezed by Petrie VII-63.png 64-Littlefoot sees Ducky about to fall into river.png|Littlefoot sees Ducky about to fall into the river 65.png 66-Littlefoot sees Spike using some vines.png|Littlefoot sees Spike using some vines 67.png 68.png 71-Littlefoot lures Rinkus and Sierra to chase him and his friends.png|Littlefoot lures Rinkus and Sierra to chase him and his friends 72.png 73.png 74.png 75.png VII-75B.png 76.png 77.png Littlefoot&Petrie.png VII-78.png VII-79.png VII-80.png VII-81.png VII-82.png VII-83.png VII-84.png VII-85.png VII-86.png VII-87.png VII-88.png VII-89.png VII-90.png VII-91.png VII-92.png VII-93.png VII-94.png The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze 02.png Kids walking.jpg 05-Littlefoot saw Grandpa talking with Mr. Thicknose.png|Littlefoot saw Grandpa talking to Mr. Thicknose SadLittlefoot.png 06-Sad Littlefoot.png 07.png 09-Littlefoot first saw snow.png|Littlefoot saw snow for the first time 10.png 11-Littlefoot playing snowball fight.png|Littlefoot playing snowball fight VIII-12.jpg 13-Littlefoot saw the grownups argue with Mr. Thicknose.png|Littlefoot saw the grown-ups argue with Mr. Thicknose 14-Littlefoot making a snowman Spike.png|Littlefoot making a snowman Spike 15.png 16-Littlefoot hearing Mr. Thicknose's story.png|Littlefoot hearing Mr. Thicknose's story 17.png|Littlefoot singing the song "The Lesson" 18.png The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water Littlefoot hates the sky water.png|Littlefoot hates the sky water VideoToPhoto 636922926212828311.png VideoToPhoto 636922926337243120.png VideoToPhoto 636922927426838700.png HappyLittlefoot.jpg Littlefoot asks Cera if she wants to race him over to Ducky's and Spike's.png|Littlefoot asks Cera if she wants to race him over to Ducky's and Spike's VideoToPhoto 636922930873993019.png VideoToPhoto 636922932105626858.png Littlefoot decides to race himself over to Ducky and Spike's.png|Littlefoot decides to race himself over to Ducky and Spike's VideoToPhoto 636922934791979233.png VideoToPhoto 636922936822766430.png Littlefoot is bored.png Littlefoot singing the song Boring.png|Littlefoot singing the song "Chanson D'Ennui" VideoToPhoto 636922940355986228.png VideoToPhoto 636922940946401163.png VideoToPhoto 636922942083226254.png VideoToPhoto 636922942568539031.png VideoToPhoto 636922943048205483.png VideoToPhoto 636922943721430656.png VideoToPhoto 636922944628490655.png VideoToPhoto 636922945234478597.png Littlefoot talks to his shadow in the water.png|Littlefoot talks to his shadow in the water VideoToPhoto 636922946661985421.png VideoToPhoto 636922947236961633.png VideoToPhoto 636922947961911784.png VideoToPhoto 636922948025867286.png VideoToPhoto 636922949664305439.png Littlefoot guides his grandparents and other grown-ups to the new water he discovered.png|Littlefoot guides his grandparents and other grown-ups to the new water he discovered VideoToPhoto 636922951675374324.png VideoToPhoto 636922952421737842.png VideoToPhoto 636922952897820165.png Littlefoot hears a strange noise.png|Littlefoot hears a strange noise VideoToPhoto 636922954533884603.png|Littlefoot tells his Grandpa that he wants to go out and play VideoToPhoto 636922955391067396.png VideoToPhoto 636922955984108343.png VideoToPhoto 636922956857687310.png VideoToPhoto 636922957803705930.png|Littlefoot sees Mo for the first time VideoToPhoto 636922958691957495.png Littlefoot meets Mo.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-10h13m33s323.png VideoToPhoto 636922960020282961.png VideoToPhoto 636922960791003042.png VideoToPhoto 636922962183503529.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-01-14h45m42s852.png|Littlefoot tells his friends he wants to help Mo find a way back to Big Water VideoToPhoto 636922963121718324.png VideoToPhoto 636922963684932956.png VideoToPhoto 636922964174587652.png|Littlefoot and Mo talk about the earthshake VideoToPhoto 636922964676280923.png VideoToPhoto 636922965182409498.png VideoToPhoto 636922965901259852.png VideoToPhoto 636922966412982501.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922967896085268.png VideoToPhoto 636922968370839277.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h14m09s169.png VideoToPhoto 636922968990554386.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h26m58s710.png|Littlefoot helps Mo jump over the big boulder VideoToPhoto 636922969713728519.png VideoToPhoto 636922971202360834.png Littlefoot remembers what his Grandpa said.png|Littlefoot remembers what his Grandpa said VideoToPhoto 636922972453779697.png VideoToPhoto 636922973212080212.png VideoToPhoto 636922973662941868.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-02-21h57m48s525.png Littlefoot is sad about Mo.png|Littlefoot is sad, thinking that Mo has dies because of him VideoToPhoto 636922975765005660.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-20-14h26m23s350.png VideoToPhoto 636922976755367845.png Beat Up Littlefoot.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922977478713792.png|Littlefoot accepts Mo's suggest about seeing where Mo lives VideoToPhoto 636922978287037463.png VideoToPhoto 636922978747606800.png VideoToPhoto 636922979000540846.png|Littlefoot falls into the water VideoToPhoto 636922979531155600.png VideoToPhoto 636922979912507740.png VideoToPhoto 636922980480777649.png The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot's dream.png|Littlefoot's sleepstory Littlefoot Woken X .jpg|Littlefoot woke out of his sleep from a Sleep Story VideoToPhoto 636918636929044569.png|Littlefoot tells his grandparents about his sleepstory 01-Littlefoot tells his friends that he's going to have a journey.png|Littlefoot tells his friends that he's going to have a journey Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h47m13s904.png|Littlefoot in the song "Adventuring", reaching "the highest high, where even Flyers never fly" 02-Littlefoot leaves the Great Valley with his grandparents.png|Littlefoot leaves the Great Valley with his grandparents 05-Littlefoot at Icky Gooey Place.png|Littlefoot at Icky Gooey Place Littlefoot was exhausted.png|Littlefoot is exhausted Littlefoot is picked up on Sue's tail.png|Littlefoot is picked up on Sue's tail Cera's nightmare 1.png|Littlefoot in Cera's sleepstory LittlefootsNewHat.png Untitled9.jpg|Littlefoot gets tripped by Shorty LittllefootLearnsTheTruth.png|Littlefoot realizes who Bron really is Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-00h09m09s620.png|Littlefoot feeling hurt Littlefoot crying.png|Littlefoot crying VideoToPhoto 636922151121725504.png VideoToPhoto 636922152113932734.png Littlefoot22.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922152597637146.png LittlefootHangingAround.png BronsBeard.png VideoToPhoto 636922154248614446.png VideoToPhoto 636922154880158692.png VideoToPhoto 636922155228302538.png VideoToPhoto 636922155945963598.png Littlefoot sleeping.png|Littlefoot sleeping VideoToPhoto 636922157225135419.png VideoToPhoto 636922157371674066.png VideoToPhoto 636922158005449582.png VideoToPhoto 636922158728143724.png VideoToPhoto 636922159272516539.png VideoToPhoto 636922159840494576.png VideoToPhoto 636922160339355138.png VideoToPhoto 636922160542712558.png VideoToPhoto 636922160644442831.png Littlefoot tells his friends about his father.png|Littlefoot tells his friends about his father VideoToPhoto 636922162098060724.png VideoToPhoto 636922162595692869.png VideoToPhoto 636922162989775252.png VideoToPhoto 636922163346088632.png VideoToPhoto 636922163618268360.png Littlefoot tells his father his decision.png|Littlefoot tells his father his decision VideoToPhoto 636922164949125869.png I'm ready to go home now..png|"I'm ready to go home now" Happy Littlefoot.png|Happy Littlefoot VideoToPhoto 636922166653230910.png The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses 01-Littlefoot tries to reach on the top.png|Littlefoot tries to reach the top 02-Littlefoot and the tree sweets.png|Littlefoot and the tree sweets 03-Littlefoot tries to get the first tree sweets tree.png|Littlefoot tries to get the first tree sweets 04-Littlefoot lies on the ground.png|Littlefoot lies on the ground after falling from the tree sweets Littlefoot and the Tinysauruses.jpg|Littlefoot sees Tinysauruses for the first time 05-Confused Littlefoot.png|Confused Littlefoot 06-Littlefoot tells the grown-ups about the tiny Longnecks.png|Littlefoot tells the grown-ups about the tiny Longnecks 07-Litlefoot fells down into Tinysauruses' cave.png|Littlefoot fells down into Tinysauruses' cave 08-Littlefoot fells on Skitter.png|Littlefoot fells on Skitter 09-Littlefoot gets to know with Tinysauruses.png|Littlefoot gets to know with Tinysauruses 10-Littlefoot starts the plan.png|Littlefoot starts the plan 11-Littlefoot brings tree stars to Tinysauruses.png|Littlefoot brings tree stars to Tinysauruses Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h26m05s845.png "What's that over there?".png 12-Littlefoot stands in front of everyone and admits that he was wrong.png|Littlefoot stands in front of everyone and admits that he was wrong 13-Littlefoot singing the song If only.png|Littlefoot singing the song "If Only" 14-Littlefoot singing the song If only (with Grandpa).png|Littlefoot singing the song If only (with Grandpa) Not Happy.png|Littlefoot's friends get mad at him 15-Littlefoot reaches the tree sweets.png|Littlefoot reaches the tree sweets The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers 01-Littlefoot looking for Petrie's siblings flying in the sky.png|Littlefoot looking for Petrie and his siblings flying in the sky XII-01.png XII-02.png XII-03.png|Littlefoot asks Grandpa why Petrie's family worries about the Great Day of Flyers XII-04.png XII-05.png XII-06.png XII-07.png XII-08.png XII-09-Littlefoot goes looking for Petrie.png|Littlefoot goes looking for Petrie 05-Littlefoot saw Guido for the first time.png|Littlefoot sees Guido for the first time 06-Littlefoot tells Guido maybe he's not the only one like him.png|Littlefoot tells Guido maybe he's not the only one like him Vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h04m50s278.png 07-Littlefoot tells Petrie and Guido that Tria's egg is about to hatch.png|Littlefoot tells Petrie and Guido that Tria's egg is about to hatch 10-Littlefoot wakes up because of Petrie's noise.png|Littlefoot wakes up because of Petrie's noise 11.png vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h35m36s692.png vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h43m51s258.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h20m11s710.png 13.png The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Vlcsnap-2017-06-27-14h11m06s653.png The scared Littlefoot 2.png Banner 146.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-16h24m30s361.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-12h15m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-10h35m27s941.png The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave XIV-01.png XIV-02.png XIV-03.png XIV-04.png XIV-05.png XIV-06.png XIV-07.png XIV-08.png XIV-09.png XIV-10.png XIV-11.png XIV-12.png XIV-13.png XIV-14.png|Littlefoot runs to tell Cera to tell her his dad will come back today XIV-15.png XIV-16.png XIV-17.png XIV-18.png XIV-19.png XIV-20.png XIV-21.png XIV-22.png XIV-23.png XIV-24.png XIV-25.png XIV-26.png XIV-27.png XIV-28.png XIV-29.png XIV-30.png XIV-31.png XIV-32.png XIV-33.png XIV-34.png XIV-35.png|Littlefoot sees Bron's herd come back but without him XIV-36.png XIV-37.png XIV-38.png XIV-39.png XIV-40.png XIV-41.png XIV-42.png XIV-43.png XIV-44.png XIV-45.png TLBTXIV - Littlefoot going to help his dad.png|"I've gotta help him." XIV-46.png XIV-47.png XIV-48.png XIV-49.png XIV-50.png XIV-51.png XIV-52.png XIV-53.png XIV-54.png XIV-55.png XIV-56.png XIV-57.png XIV-58.png|Littlefoot realizes his friends XIV-59.jpg XIV-60.png XIV-61.png|Littlefoot's trying to knock down a tree XIV-62.png XIV-63.png XIV-64.png XIV-65.png XIV-66.png XIV-67.png XIV-68.png XIV-69.png XIV-70.png XIV-71.png XIV-72.png XIV-73.png XIV-74.png XIV-75.png XIV-76.png XIV-77.png XIV-78.png XIV-79.png XIV-80.png XIV-81.png XIV-82.png XIV-83.png Littlefoot and Fire Mountain.png XIV-84.png XIV-85.png XIV-86.png XIV-87.png XIV-88.png XIV-89.png XIV-90.png XIV-91.png XIV-92.png XIV-93.png XIV-94.png XIV-95.png XIV-96.png|Littlefoot argues with Cera and his friends Look for the Light.jpg|Littlefoot and Etta Happy All Together.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends reunited The Land Before Time (TV series) Littlefoot (in theme song).png|Littlefoot (appear in theme song) The tarzan Littlefoot.png Funny Prehistoric Pals.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h05m30s120.png 9.JPG 10.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-01h15m09s549.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h29m13s283.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-21-13h51m50s243.png The Splatted Gang of Seven.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h03m34s537.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-15h36m15s090.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h15m21s244.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-11h13m40s738.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-04-12h41m00s110.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-04-12h40m17s754.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-00h44m20s919.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h20m54s550.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-18-19h13m49s344.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h30m29s943.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m03s648.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-04-00h36m27s111.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h32m36s043.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h16m20s552.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h02m02s687.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-14h10m35s898.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-16h45m30s075.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h22m31s986.png Littlefoot and Ali TV Series.png The Great Egg Adventure - Group Scream.png Through the Eyes of a Spiketail - Spike and gang.PNG vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h14m16s912.png Littlefootsw3.jpg Littlefoot and Ruby 2.png The Star Day Celebration - Spike is rescued.png The Big Longneck Test title.png The Brave Longneck Scheme - We Need a Plan.png vlcsnap-2018-10-28-14h34m37s509.png|Littlefoot looking for Sky Color Stones Merchandise Littlefoot_in_the_Alpha-Bits_Commercial.png|Littlefoot meets the Marshmallow Alpha-Bits. Littlefoot_Looks_at_the_Alpha-Bits_Cereal_Bowl.png|Littlefoot in a Marshmallow Alpha-Bits commercial Miscellaneous Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg s-l640.jpg|Vintage Littlefoot Plush toy by Gund. Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Longnecks Category:Littlefoot